poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Bats! (Sonic: Adventures in Equestria)/Transcript
This is the transcript for Bats! (Sonic: Adventures in Equestria) Prologue/Apple Bucking Day early morning in Equestria, Team Sonic was battling Dr. Eggman, who was in his Big Arms mech Amy Rose: Why pick this early to attack us?! Do you even know what time is?! Sonic: And why do you keep using your most powerful mechs against us, don't you usually save them for until we've nearly defeated you?! Dr. Eggman: Oh please, that was the OLD Dr. Ivo Robotnik/Dr. Eggman. The new Eggman knows that the best way to defeat your enemies, is to use your most powerful mechs first. Shadow: sighs You're just asking to be defeated at this point. Dr. Eggman: Go ahead and try then, Team Losers! laughs maniacally as he attacks Team Sonic, he laughs for so long, that he fails to notice Team Sonic destroy the arms of the mech and now had him completely surrounded Dr. Eggman: worried Now now, let's all become calm, rational people about this... screams as Team Sonic finish off what remains of the mech, causing it to explode Dr. Eggman: off in the Eggmobile S-S-Savages! Metal Sonic: was sitting in the Eggmobile with him the entire time I told you attacking them this early in the morning was a stupid idea. Dr. Eggman: irritated Oh, shut up! Meanwhile Applejack: Any minute now... crowing Applejack: Yee-haw! It's officially Apple Bucking Day! Look at all those apples! Ripe and juicy, perfect for buckin'! grunts music splat Applejack: What the heck is goin' on? gasps They're back! chittering Stops the Bats!/Bats Song ringing Applejack: Attention! This is a Sweet Apple Acres code red! I need all hooves – and claws – on deck! Rarity: Calm down, Applejack. Silver: What seems to be the issue? Salt: You seem to be more on edge than usual. Applejack: Calm down?! How can I calm down at a time like this?! Vampire fruit bats are attackin' Sweet Apple Acres! Twilight Sparkle: But I thought the fruit bats usually stayed put in the west orchard. Applejack: The fruit bats do, but these aren't just your everyday ordinary fruit bats. They're vampire fruit bats! I'll be darned if they think they're gonna sink their fangs into my blue ribbon apple. Rest of main cast: etc. Spike: Awesome! Rouge: Wow, just wow. Diamond: It's impressive! Applejack: This here's our entry into the Appleloosa State Fair's produce competition. exhales You know how much TLC goes into getting an apple to grow like this? Rarity: Applejack! When you go big, you really go big! Amy Rose: Quite literally. Tunette: Indeed, that must've taken a lot of effort, Applejack. Applejack: It did, but them vampire bats want to shrivel it up like a raisin! Shadow: Honestly, I'm surprised it's possible to grow a apple that size. Moonlight: I mean, in a world filled with magic and wonder, anything's possible. Fluttershy: Oh, I'm sure if we just let them know how special that particular apple is to you, they'll leave it alone. Applejack: Yeah, right. Be my guest. Cream: Miss Applejack, let her try. Caramel: It's worth a shot, is it not? chittering quietly Fluttershy: Um, excuse me, Mr. Vampire Bat-- splat Fluttershy: We were just wondering if maybe you wouldn't mind leaving that really big apple alone? hammering Fluttershy: gasps Applejack: Well? What'd he say? Fluttershy: Um... yes. Applejack: Huh?! Fluttershy: But... it could've been a no. Applejack: Oh. Fluttershy: This is the first vampire fruit bat I've ever met and, well, it might take some time for me to really understand their language. Moonlight: Really? Applejack: Uh-huh. And in the meantime, this pest and his vermin friends are gonna go after my prized apple and, while they're at it, every other apple in the orchard! These vampire bats are nothin' but a bunch of monsters! Fluttershy: Monsters?! Cream: Not wanting to start a argument, but don't you think that's a bit harsh? Cheese: Chao? Applejack: No, I do not. Applejack Those vampire bats will give you a fright Eating apples both day and night They rest for a minute, maybe three Then they're eatin' every apple in your apple tree They don't care about nada, not zilch, no, nothin' 'Cept bringin' about an orchard's destruction Fluttershy Now wait just a minute, there's another side to this And if I did not defend them, then I would be remiss These bats are mamas and papas too They care for their young just like we ponies do Applejack Oh, give me a break, you're bein' too kind These creatures have a one-track mind The orchard is not their restaurant But do they ever think what others may want? No! They don't! And that is just a fact These bats, they simply don't know how to act Fluttershy That's where I have to disagree They're loyal to their family Spreading seeds both far and wide Applejack You see one comin', you'd better run and hide! They're big and ugly and mean as sin Will ya look at the state my trees are in? Fluttershy They help your trees, they'll grow stronger faster Applejack They've turned my life to a total disaster! Rarity Well, I for one don't have a doubt These vermin must be stamped right out Dash I second that, they've got to go These bats, they've got to hit the road Applejack It comes down to just one simple fact They've crossed the line, it's time to fight them back! except Fluttershy Stop the bats! Stop the bats! Make them go and not come back! Stop the bats! Stop the bats! Make them go and not come back! Stop the bats! Stop the bats! Make them go and not come back! Applejack Yes, it comes down to just one simple fact They've crossed the line, it's time that we attack! Rarity: I'm sorry, Fluttershy, but I believe Applejack has made the better argument. These vampire fruit bats sound downright dreadful. Amy Rose: I mean, I do kinda have a problem with some of the verses in the song, but Rarity has a valid point. Applejack: So let's get to roundin' them up so they don't destroy the rest of my orchard. Sonic: Well, if you say so. Pinkie Pie: the tune of Winter Wrap Up Fruit bat round-up, fruit bat round-up! Fluttershy: Um, excuse me, but, um, what if instead of rounding them up, we... let them have part of the orchard? Applejack: whinny Have you lost your pest-lovin' mind?! Fluttershy: They're only here because they're hungry! If we build a sanctuary for them, they could have their own apples to enjoy! After a while, they could even help the rest of your orchard! The vampire bats don't eat the seeds of the apples, and when they spit them out, they grow into even more productive apple trees! Applejack: Listen, Fluttershy. That sounds real nice 'n' all, but every second we spend buildin' this so-called 'sanctuary' is a second they'll spend destroyin' orchards! You don't know what it was like the last time there was an infestation, but Granny Smith has told me enough stories about it that just the thought of it gives me nightmares! narrating Granny says we lost a huge section of orchard that year. They had to ration out apples all winter! Rainbow Dash: What about the cider? There was still cider, right? Applejack: Not...a...drop. Rainbow Dash: No cider?! No cider?! We need to round up these monsters, and we need to do it now! Applejack: If Granny Smith wasn't with Apple Bloom an' Big Mac checkin' out our produce competition in Appleloosa, she'd be here tellin' us to do just that! Twilight Sparkle: I'm sorry, Fluttershy, but I think Applejack is right. I just wish there was another way we could convince them not to eat them in the first place. Maybe there is...! Shadow: I think I already know what she's thinking. Moonlight: Same. Later Twilight Sparkle: So, there's good news and bad news. The good news is that I found a spell that can get the vampire fruit bats to stop wanting to suck the juice from the apples. Rouge: I see where this is going, but will it work? Diamond: Yeah, will it? Twilight Sparkle: Hopefully, but in order for the spell to work, we'll need the bats' full and complete attention. Cream: Wait, but, doesn't that mean? Fluttershy: gasps Oh no. Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy, we need you to do your Stare on the bats. Fluttershy: Oh, gosh, I don't know. Rainbow Dash: What's the problem? Shadow: You've used the Stare plenty of times before, I don't see what the problem is. Fluttershy: Yes, but it's not something I take lightly. I've made a vow not to use it except in dire circumstances. Applejack: This circumstance is plenty dire to me! Rainbow Dash: Me too! Think of the cider! Won't somepony please think of the cider?! Fluttershy: I'm sorry. I just don't like the idea of taking away the thing that really makes the vampire fruit bats inhales vampire fruit bats! It just feels wrong! Cream: Yeah, sorry guys, but I have to agree. Cheese: Chao-chao. Twilight Sparkle: But if we don't do this, there won't be any apples left for anypony here in Ponyville. Doesn't that feel wrong, too? Cream: Well, if you put it that way... Applejack: So what's it gonna be, Fluttershy? Will you do your Stare on the bats or not? Fluttershy: Um... Um... Okay, I'll do it. Rarity: Good choice. I knew you wouldn't side with those icky bats! whimpers No offence, Rouge. Rouge: None taken. Fluttershy: They're not icky. Rainbow Dash: First round of cider's on me! Applejack: Hold it right there! We've gotta round up these beasts with wings first. Time's a-wastin'! Sonic: Alright then, let's go! ??? Apple Bucking Day: Take 2/An Orchard Stakeout next morning Applejack: Apple Bucking Day, take two! crowing Applejack: Yee-haw! Time to collect those juicy, sweet apples! grunts splat Twilight Sparkle: The spell didn't work! Applejack: You're darn tootin' the spell didn't work! I think we're gonna have to take more extreme measures! Rouge: Applejack, just calm down. Geez. Rainbow Dash, No time! C'mon, everypony! Let's track down those vampire bats! Diamond: It wouldn't hurt to listen, would it? chittering splat Applejack: Wait a minute... I don't think these bats are the ones that sucked my apples dry. Rarity: But if the vampire bats aren't eating your apples... Cream: Who is? Caramel: Yeah, this has literally turned into a complete and utter mystery. Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy, you're our animal expert. Do you know of any other creature that might be capable of this? Fluttershy: I'm sorry. I don't. Twilight Sparkle: Well, there's only one way to find out. We'll have to catch whoever it is in the act. Rarity: And how do you propose we do that? Twilight Sparkle: A stakeout...! that evening Sonic: spookily The witching hour... hoots Shadow: It's not even Halloween, you nitwit. Twilight Sparkle: Nightmare Night you mean. Shadow: Whatever. Cream: Maybe we should just call this off... Caramel: Same here. I mean, I'm scared... Ruby: in Knuckles' quills Same thing.... Cheese: Chao-chao... Fluttershy: And I'm not sure about the rest of you guys, entranced but I'm really hungry... drip, gulp Sapphire: Uh, you okay there, Fluttershy...? Fluttershy: Huh, yeah I'm fine. and Blaze notice something suspicious with Fluttershy Blaze: Something doesn't feel right... Pearl: How so? Rarity: Oh, Fluttershy, it'll be okay. Amy Rose: Yeah, don't forget, we're all in this together. Sonic: Yeah, isn't that right Twilight? at his friend to only see her mouth watering a little Twilight? Twilight?! her back to reality Twilight Sparkle: Huh? Oh, sorry, but yeah, Sonic's right. Nopony leaves this orchard until we've solved this mystery. Agreed? Rest of main cast: Agreed! and Blaze agreed with the group but notice something suspicious with Twilight too at the same time Knuckles: Does everyone have their signals? group get out flashlights with their cutie mark or emblem on them Digit: Oh wow, that's pretty clever. Tails: Now remember, Pinkie Pie, only use the signal if you see something suspicious. Pinkie Pie: I got it. Something suspicious... sniffing Silver: What are you doing? Pinkie Pie: What? Oh nothing really, Silver, don't worry about it. Blaze: to Shadow Did you see that, Shadow? Something suspicious with Pinkie Pie too. Shadow: to Blaze Yeah, this is getting concerning... Moonlight: I completely agree. Applejack: Alright, now everypony split up. We'll each patrol our own row of the orchard. Whoever or whatever's destroyin' my apples has gotta be here somewhere. Sonic: Right, you six go south, Shadow and Blaze, go east, Cream, Silver and Rouge, you've got north, Amy, Tails and Knuckles, you're with me. Tails: Okay Sonic! Kncukles: Let's go! goes their separate ways Shadow: to Blaze I say we keep a eye on the Mane Six, something seems off about them. Blaze: to Shadow I've got you. uses Chaos Control to warp himself, Moonlight, Blaze, and Pearl close to the Mane Six, as the Mane Six are walking, Twilight notices Fluttershy looking uneasy, Shadow and Blaze watch closely from a nearby bush Twilight Sparkle: Uh, you okay Fluttershy? Fluttershy: I suppose, I just have a bad feeling about this. A really bad feeling about this... Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry, you'll be fine, I mean, as long we stay together, we'll be safe, right girls? no response Girls? Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Applejack had all froze in their tracks, staring at a nearby apple with mouth watering Twilight Sparkle: Huh, they seem to be in some sort of trance, what do you think Fluttershy? Fluttershy with her mouth watering Fluttershy? What's wrong with you? at the apple And why does that apple look... entranced so juicy... and sweet... slurps Mane Six's eyes turn red as fangs appear in their mouths. Blaze and Shadow stare in shock Pearl: Oh, that is not good... Moonlight: No, it isn't. Blaze: Should we run to tell the others? Shadow: Oh yes, let's. away with Blaze Silver and Rouge were walking when they heard biting nearby Caramel: What was that?! gasps Silver: Suspicious! Cream: Do you think maybe it's signal time? Cheese: Chao-chao? Diamond: Not sure, but keep a eye out. Cream: Silver's arm Silver, I'm scared... Cheese: Chao-chao-chao! Silver: her You'll be alright, kid. Rouge: Let me take a look. out her flashlight Hello? Who's there? shadows pass them Salt: Huh, guess it was nothing... Cream: I doubt it, but okay. Cheese: Chao-chao. Caramel: It feels like something's gonna jump out of us any second. Silver: a shadow Huh? Who's there?! Caramel, and Diamond scream Salt: If that was a joke, it was not funny. Silver: No joke, I did see something... with Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Knuckles Amy Rose: onto Knuckles' arm I'm so scared. Knuckles: up Don't worry, we're gonna be okay. Amy Rose: Then why are you crying? Knuckles: Because your fingernails are digging into my arms. Ruby: But don't you all wear gloves? Knuckles: Oh, right. Sonc: rustling Who's there? Answer me or you'll regret it! Fine, have it your own way! attacks into a scarecrow Take that, you, you, you... scarecrow... Oh. Knuckles: facepalms Even I knew that was dumb. Tails: Well, where exactly did that rustling come from? Digit: I'm not sure, better keep a eye out. Amy Rose: Agreed, if the Jungle Predator book has taught me anything, it's to keep a eye out for any danger. Sonic: I've been meaning to read that book. How is it? Amy Rose: Not as bad as the movie. Studios should stop recycling the same tired old properties and make something original for once. Sonic and Tails look at Amy in silence. Sonic scratches his head and Tails coughs Sapphire: See anything? Tunette: Not yet. puts his visor on to check any surroundings Knuckles: Hmm, I think I'll go look by myself for a while. Tails: Alright, Knuckles, but be careful. Knuckles: I will. off with Ruby following pursuit hoots Knuckles: Okay, if I was some juice sucking monster, where would I be? slurping Ruby: frightened W-What was that?! Knuckles: I don't know, but stay close to me. Sonic, Tails, and Amy had met up with Silver, Rouge, and Cream Sonic: So, you think you heard something. Silver: Yeah, we weren't sure where it was coming from though. Cream: But it felt really creepy... Cheese: Chao-chao. and Blaze run over to the group Amy Rose: Oh, Blaze! Shadow! Tails: Did you find anything? Shadow: Funny you should ask. Blaze: Yeah, we think we found out who- Knuckles: offscreen What in the?! the others to his location rest of Team Sonic run to Knuckles' location Sonic: Knuckles, what is it? hit on the head by a apple drained of its' juice Ow, what the?! Knuckles: A drained apple. Sapphire: Huh, well, where did that come from? Ruby: Maybe up there? up to a nearby tree Sonic and the other Jewel Pixie Animals look up as Team Sonic turn on their flashlights Cream: What are you pointing at, Ruby? Ruby: Those. at six mysterious bat-like creatures they hadn't even seen before Amy Rose: Suspicious... Tails: I've got this! up to the creatures, shining his flashlight at them while Cream, Rouge, Silver and Shadow fly up with Silver levitating Sonic, Amy, Knuckles and Blaze I don't know what your deal is, but you picked the wrong- creatures remove their wings from their faces, staring at Tails, who froze in shock Tails: face goes white; nervous O-O-Orchard??? Team Sonic's complete shock, the creatures turn out to be the Mane Six, who've been turned into vampire ponies! Sonic: surprised What- Mane Six: hisses Jewel Pixie Animals: scream Blaze: Yeah, uh, this is actually what me and Shadow wanted to talk you guys about... The Mane Six Gone Batty Rouge: Yikes, what in the world happened with them? Diamond: I don't know! Tails: They must've turn into vampire ponies! Sonic: But how?! Tails: Hmm... on his Miles Electric on how the Mane 6 turned into vampire ponies nervously passes a apple to Fluttershy Fluttershy: slurps Cream: Uh, girls, you alright, Fluttershy? Twilight?! her at them but gets little response Twilight Sparkle: hisses Cream: then jumps into Silver's arms Amy Rose: How did this happen? Sonic: I'm not sure, Ames, but I'm up for getting Twilight Sparkling, Rainbow Bite, Drinkie Pie, Nosfu-Rarity, Flutterbat and AppleDrac down from there! friends and Spike look at him What? Shadow: Vampire names, really? Sonic: Yep, "Fangs" for asking! laughs rimshot Shadow: facepalms And here we go with the puns... Sapphire: This isn't the time for vampire jokes, Sonic! This is serious! Sonic: Yeah, sorry, I was just trying to lighten up the moment. Shadow: Well, if you also want a Chaos Spear to face, keep at it then. Sonic: at Shadow awkwardly You know, you scare me when you make threats like that. Moonlight: Yeah Shadow, violance isn't the awnser to everything, and plus, does telling a pun really warrant it at the end of the day? Cream: Uh... girls, can you be good friends and come down, and... stop being vampire bats? Applejack: hisses slurps Rouge: Girls, come on, cut the bat act and come down already! Rarity: hisses Knuckles: yelps Whoa! Maybe we should just let them come down when they're ready. Sonic: And let them eat the entire orchard when we turn our backs on them?! No thanks! Knuckles: I didn't even say that. Sonic: Whatever. Mane Six suddenly lunge on them, the heroes quickly get ouf of the way Knuckles: Bat ponies on the loose! Run for your lives! Silver: Knux, calm down! See? They're back on their... branch. Knuckles: They're just biding their time! Waiting for the right moment to pounce! Ruby: Knuckles, bats don't eat ponies. Not even vampire bats. Salt: But maybe vampire ponies eat other ponies! I'm not taking any chances! Amy Rose: Well, if they're anything like the vampires I've read about... Agh, the fangs, they grab the little guys and suck all the blood out of them! Tunette/Ruby/Digit: scream Hey, cut it out! Amy Rose: Sorry. Sonic: Tails, did you find out what's wrong with them? Tails: I think so... Amy Rose: Well, how did this happen? That's what I don't understand. Tails: I think this might actually be their own fault. Sonic: Hmm? Sapphire: Wha... Knuckles: And how'd you figure that out? Tails: It's simple. out a blueprint like screen Okay, so there's Twilight and her friends, these are the bats, and this is Fluttershy doing her Stare. Shadow: What does that have to do with anything? Digit: You see, The spell the Mane Six used was supposed to go right onto the bats like this, but somehow the spell must have backfired. It took the vampire fruit bats' desire to be vampire fruit bats and transferred that desire into the Mane Six. Diamond: Oh my... Cream: I get it. Is there a way to return them to normal? Caramel: Furthermore, how is that even possible?! Tails: Well, you've gotta remember that the Mane Six have only been alicorns for nearly a year now, and AJ, Fluttershy, RD, and Pinkie are still relatively new to using magic, granted, Pinkie learnt straight away, but still. Blaze: C'mon then! We have to reverse the spell and make things right! Rouge: And how do we plan on doing that when we can't use magic ourselves?! Tails: Oh shoot, you're right... Pearl: Hmm... for a moment Maybe Princess Luna could help. Blaze: Yeah, good idea, Pearl Sonic: Alright then, you guys keep a eye on the Mane Six so that they don't hurt themselves and/or others, I'm gonna head other to Canterlot to get Princess Luna now, so catch yer later guys, Sonic's on the run! over to Canterlot at the Speed of Sound Sapphire: Wha- Hey, wait up! over to Sonic Moonlight: Do you guys think it's creepy when Sonic refers to himself in third person? Tails/Knuckles/Amy/Shadow: Yeah.. Knuckles: I mean, it's funny when Trixie does it, but... Yeah. Anyways, making sure the Mane Six don't hurt themselves shouldn't be too hard. they aren't up in the branch Wha- Where are they now- Ruby: up Found them. Silver: the Mane Six flying towards them Hit the deck! Team Sonic Sonic: as they duck Amy Rose: Follow those bat ponies! Shadow: Wait, if we don't want them flying off into Ponyville, someone has to distract them long enough for until Sonic gets back with Princess Luna, I nominate myself. Tunette: Why? Shadow: One, I'm the Ultimate Life Form, two, I can use Chaos Control to teleport away if they try to lunge at me, and third. a Wolverine mask I'm the best there is at what I do. But in all seriousness, I've got this. Moonlight: Alright, just be careful, Shadow. Shadow: No worries, I will. near the Mane Six Hey Ladies, come at me! Mane Six lunge at him, but Shadow teleports away at the last second Ha, you missed me! lunge again but Shadow teleports away again Missed again! and repeat Pfft, are you even trying?! Moonlight: Don't get cocky, Shadow. This whole thing could backfire... Also, try not to hurt them, that's still our friends in those things. Shadow: Noted. Sonic arrives at Canterlot Castle and heads to the door of Princess Luna's room Sonic: Princess Luna, I know you're likely busy with protecting the dreams of everyone sleeping, but we kinda need your help. Luna suddenly teleports behind him Princess Luna: With what exactly? Sonic: startled GAH! Oh- First off, don't scare me like that, secondly, well, uh, it's complicated. few minutes later... Sonic: And that's about it, you don't suppose you could help us with reversing the spell, could you? Princess Luna: I will help you and the others to turn your friends back to normal. Sonic: Great, come one, let's get back to Sweet Apple Acres! teleports herself and Sonic back to Sweet Appe Acres Sonic: over to Team Sonic and Spike with Luna Alright guys, I got Princess Luna to help, hopefully she'll be enough to return the Mane Six to normal. Shadow: to them About time! I could only distract them for so long ! Amy Rose: Wait, you mean you lost them?! Shadow: I can only do Chaos Control so many times you know. Knuckles: Great, now what?! Cream: Oh girls, where are you? breathing behind her; her eyes shrink in fear They're right behind me, aren't they? up a apple as she turns around Uh, n-nice bat pony... Pinkie Pie: hisses slurps Cream: Eek! into Amy's arms Are they trying to give me a heart attack?! Cheese: Chao-chao! Knuckles: Look out! Whoa! Sonic duck as the Mane Six lunge at them again Shadow: If they keeps this up, the whole crop will be gone in no time! Sonic: That's the least of our worries. I just want our friends back. sighs Why didn't Applejack just listen to Fluttershy!? Rouge: gasps I got an idea! What if one of us use a mirror. Sonic: Huh, that sounds good. Tails: Yeah, but how are we gonna get them to stand still long enough to look enough. sighs This would be so much easier if Fluttershy hadn't been turned, then she could've used her stare or something. Amy Rose: If only Rarity brought her mirror with her Tunette: How about these mirrors? her pixie dust to summon two huge mirrors Amy Rose: gasps That's perfect, Tunette! Silver: Alright, is there anything else we need? Princess Luna: What we need is a distraction so I can turn them back to normal. Salt: Like what exactly? looks around until he sees a huge apple Knuckles: Applejack's giant blue ribbon apple. Sonic: nothing for a moment PERFECT! Returning the Mane Six to Normal/Epilogue minutes later, Team Sonic, Spike, and Luna finished setting up their idea Spike: Okay, let's get our friends back. Diamond: Right, action stations! pulls out his sword Rouge: So much for having the winning apple at the Appleloosa state fair, huh? Knuckles: sadly Yeah... Sonic: Yeah, alright, this better work... the giant apple Mane Six: sniffs hisses Tails: hushed Here they come! Sonic: hushed Wait for it... Mane Six: hisses Sonic: NOW! Sonic quickly surround the Mane Six with mirrors and Luna quickly uses the reverse spell on the Mane Six while they're distracted, returning them to normal Twilight Sparkle: Ugh, my head... Rarity: Oh... where are we? Pinkie Pie: dizzy Waiter! There's some chaos in my soup! Rouge: Yes, my idea work! They're back to their normal selves! cheers Blaze: up to the Mane Six Are you girls okay? Rainbow Dash: Huh? Oh, it's just you guys. Fluttershy: Yeah, I think so... Applejack: Wait, why is Princess Luna here? Sonic: We'll explain later, though funny thing to ask, what's the last thing you six remember? Twilight Sparkle: All I can remember is seeing Pinkie, Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow in a trance, looking at the apples... Blaze: And then? Twilight Sparkle: Then Fluttershy got into a trance too, and when I saw an apple, the last thing I knew before blacking out was developing bat characteristics. Cream: You can talk about the specifics later, I'm just happy you're all okay! Cheese: Chao-chao. Fluttershy: But... what happened to us? Sonic: The spell you six casted kinda backfired and caused you six to turn into vampire ponies! Fluttershy: gasps We tried to eat ponies?! Sonic: Of course not! Applejack : So we weren't vampires? Sonic: Well yes, but actually no. Mane Six stare in confusion Rarity: I'm confused... Knuckles: Me too... and I was there! Shadow: the Mane Six Should I mention me and Blaze saw you six developing those bat characteristics or... Sonic: at Shadow Wha? Blaze: Yeah, that's kinda what we wanted to talk to you about earlier, Sonic, sorry for not bringing it up till now, but with Knuckles finding the Mane Six, I guess we had no time. following morning chittering creaking Applejack: Fluttershy, I'm real sorry I didn't take your suggestion in the first place. Knuckles: Well, you could've at least thought about it more first. Applejack: How were we suppose to know the spell would backfire? Sonic: Beats me, but I'm just glad that nonsense is over with. Cream: the Mane Six Yeah, cause I'll admit, I was scared you were gonna be stuck as bat ponies forever. Twilight Sparkle: Aw shucks... Knuckles: Applejack Also, you're not mad that we had use that giant blue ribbon apple to bait you and the others in, right? Applejack: Don't worry, you did what needed to be done, I won't judge you for that. Knuckles: in relief Thank Mobius... Fluttershy: Look on the bright side, now you'll get seeds that will grow into even bigger and better apple trees. Ruby: And those apple trees should grow big and strong without any problems! Rainbow Dash: Does that mean what I think it means? Applejack: Yup! More cider too. Rainbow Dash: Yea-he-heah, whoo! ??? Category:Transcripts Category:Sonic: Adventures in Equestria Category:VideoGameMaster2018 Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Frogadier55 Category:MarieCarrasco143 Category:TMNTHedgehog5